Conversation with Death
by Merula
Summary: A 1 and 2 fic- AU, OOC. Heero runs into his personal Death. A one shot in 6 parts... complete.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Gundam wing is not mine.

This idea came about after reading a bit too much Terry Prachett- The Fifth Elephant to be precise. 1x2- Don't like, don't read!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Heero shivered and pulled his Preventers coat tighter around himself. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Chasing a suspect to the roof, only to have them double back and lock him up here- 50 stories off the ground and no way of calling or getting any help. Of all the times to have forgotten his radio in the car- and of course, it was his partner's day off. Oh, they'd notice when he didn't check in and come looking for him- but his shift had hours to go yet, and it was getting darker and the temperature was starting to drop.

Not too bad under normal circumstances- but there was supposed to be snow later tonight- and a light rain was already falling. It was sleeting actually. He walked back and forth on the roof until it got too cold to move.

The wind had picked up, and the sleet had turned to snow as the day faded into night.

He huddled next to the door, getting slight protection from the wind and pounding on it every once in awhile despite the fact that he knew it was futile. He was going to die of exposure. And he was going to die alone- fitting since he'd been alone all of his life really. No family, no lovers, nothing except his job and his fish. He wondered if anyone would take them in after he died. They hadn't been bad pets.

"Ah, you can't just give up like that." A cheerful voice said from out of the shadows by the large air conditioning unit a few feet away.

"Who's there?" Heero tried to get to his feet, but his legs were too cold and he nearly fell over. The shadowy figure moved closer, his face illuminated by the security light above the door.

It was a young man, dressed in black jeans and a turtleneck, a long chestnut braid down his back, carrying a large weapon, his eyes glowing an eerie purple, Heero's brain noted, and then pointed out that the young man wasn't standing on the roof. His boot heels were floating about 6 inches or so in the air.

Ah. That explained it. He was hallucinating.

"Are you death?" Heero asked, too cold to care that he was talking to a hallucination, just grateful for the company.

"It's the scythe, isn't it? People always notice the scythe." The young man flipped his braid over his shoulder and smiled, scythe twirling idly in his hand.

"It is rather noticeable. Most people don't walk around with one."

"Good point." The young man sat down across from Heero, still not managing to make contact with the rooftop. "But it kind of goes with the job. People expect it."

"Shouldn't you have a robe with a hood? Or be a skeleton? Or some gorgeous girl with a top hat?" Heero tilted his head to the side. Granted, the young man was gorgeous, but other than the scythe he didn't look anything like Death should look.

"Nope. That's some of the others. I'm me." Death grinned.

"There's more than one?" Heero shivered and pulled his legs closer to his body. The cold didn't seem to bother his lovely hallucination- but then it wouldn't, would it?

"Sure, Death is a very personal thing you know- different for everyone." Heero considered that statement for a moment.

"So, am I going to die?"

"Possibly."

Huh?

"You don't know?"

"Not really." Death shrugged.

"Why not?"

"You might survive the night. You might not. Either way- I'm here until it's decided."

"When will you know if it's decided?"

"When you do." Heero nearly growled, except his lips felt too cold to do so. Was death- or rather, Death- supposed to be this frustrating?

"So, I might not die?"

"No, you will. Everyone does." Death was still smiling. Of course, thought Heero, what does he have to worry about?

"I mean right now."

"Maybe."

"Some help you are."

"I'll help you when I can." Heero looked around the roof. The snow was getting heavier, his body was getting colder, and he couldn't feel his legs anymore...

"Anytime now would be good. I could use some help getting off of this roof." Death didn't move. "So, are you going to help me?"

"Sure."

"When?"

"Well, after you give up living of course. Oh wait- that wasn't quite the answer you wanted, was it?"

Heero sighed.

"No."

"Cheer up. You've been in worse situations and been fine. I doubt a little snow is going to kill you," Death said encouragingly. "Think of the time you were under fire in that warehouse raid- I thought it was then for sure."

"You know about that?"

"Of course I do. I was there. Just like I was there when you crashed your motorcycle three years ago chasing those carjackers, or two years ago when you got shot at during that bodyguard gig at the embassy. Still can't believe you turned that one blond chick down when she invited you to her room- but then, you don't really have much of a life outside of your job, do you Heero?"

"How do you know all that?"

"Are you familiar with the saying: 'Death was his constant companion'?"

"No…"

"Ah, too bad. Well, I am." Death's smile was back. "Yours at least."

"But I've never seen you before! Why now?"

"No idea. I didn't even know you could until you answered me." Death tilted his head to the side. "Perhaps it's the cold? Maybe you _are_ closer to me than before. How odd."

"Well, maybe your job will end tonight. I'm sure it hasn't been the greatest one you've had."

Death's smile vanished. "Don't be so sure." He reached out and brushed a hand over Heero's cheek. Heero was surprised to feel the touch- Death's fingers weren't warm, but they were less chilly than the air. "I've been with you a very long time." His eyes dimmed a bit. "I am hoping you make it. Your partner is looking for you- you have a good chance- if you can hold on."

"Will it hurt if I can't?" Heero managed. He was so very cold.

"No." Death shook his head. "That I can promise. No pain."

"That would almost be worth it." Heero closed his eyes. The cold started to go away. He was feeling warm again…

Something sharp poked him.

"Ow!"

"Don't fall asleep idiot! That's how you'll die! Your partner is nearly here!"

"Are you supposed to keep me alive?" Heero snapped as he opened his eyes.

Death flushed. "Well, no actually, I'm not supposed to interfere. But he's really close! Don't give up now!"

"Maybe I want to," Heero protested. "A painless death- no more being alone-"

"Heero," Death smiled. "I told you- you're never alone. I'm always with you. I will always be with you."

"Until I die."

"And afterwards…" Death smiled again, warm and- Heero realized finally- lovingly. He got to his feet and raised his scythe in both hands.

"Now?"

"I'm going to be in such trouble for this…" Death muttered. He swung- with the blunt end of the scythe, striking the door over Heero's head. The door boomed.

And Heero could hear voices now- feet pounding up the stairwell on the other side.

"But-"

"They still need you Heero. You still have things to do. I'll catch you later." Death grinned as the door behind Heero pushed open and hands reached out to grab the nearly frozen young man.

He was dragged in from the cold, wrapped in blankets, taken to the hospital. His partner was there, fussing and angry; his commander was there too- worried and concerned.

And he knew that somewhere- even though he couldn't see him was a young man with a grin and a braid and a scythe- waiting for him but at the same time, hoping he would be waiting for a while.

It made him feel less alone.


	2. Further Conversation

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine.

Uh… yeah, that oneshot label? Guess I lied. Sorry…

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Heero cursed as he slid around another corner, fighting with the steering wheel, trying to keep his car on the road. Damn it, his car wasn't built for high speed chases. Just his bad luck to be in the area when the call came in for assistance.

The perp made a sudden turn onto the freeway, dodging other cars as he sped up the ramp. Heero followed wondering when the ancient fuel guzzling truck the idiot was driving would finally break down. He relayed the change of direction into his radio and gave pursuit. A crackle over the airwaves told him backup was on the way.

"Yeah right," he growled. "That's why I'm the only one on this jerk's tail. Some backup!"

"You're doing very well though," a voice commented, and Heero turned to see a familiar figure sitting by his side, one that he had hoped to see again, but had eventually written off as a cold-induced hallucination.

Even though he had wanted it to be real. Had hoped that it was real. _He _was real.

"You again?"

"Eyes on the road, please," Death scolded, adjusting his scythe. How the hell he managed to fit it in the front seat, Heero didn't know. It made his eyes hurt. He turned them back to the road just in time to avoid colliding with a huge Buick.

Hallucination or real?

"I'm not a hallucination, thank you very much." Death frowned. "And yes I can."

Heero opened his mouth and closed it again. The whole 'Can you read my mind' question was pretty pointless now.

"Yes, it is." Heero mentally gave up. Hallucination or not, he was happy for the company- even in this situation.

"What are you doing here? Am I going to die?"

"I told you last time, I don't know for sure. It's that whole new Chaos theory thing," Death sighed. "Turned everything upside down. The Powers That Be are furious of course, but they can't change it."

"So I might die."

"Yes." Death sighed. "I do wish you'd avoid these kind of situations Heero. You seem to be falling into them more and more frequently lately."

"Why? Am I disturbing your social life or something?"

"I told you, idiot, you are my social life."

"So you're always with me?"

"Didn't we go over this last time?"

"Always? Like in the shower always?" There was a brief silence during which Heero turned his head and caught Death turning a deep red. "HEY!"

"Eyes on the road!' Death snapped again.

"You spy on me?"

"The bathroom happens to be one of the most dangerous rooms in the house. Don't get snippy with me."

"So you do watch me!" Why did that please him?

"Like it ever bothered you be- WATCH OUT!" Death shrieked in a most unprofessional fashion. Heero dodged the mac truck, nearly collided with a motor cycle and accelerated after the perp.

"Can we please continue this discussion when you are not in the middle of a car chase?" Death snapped.

"But once the chase is over, I'll either be dead or you'll vanish again," Heero pointed out.

"You're being awfully logical for a man having a discussion with what he believes is a figment of his imagination." Death snorted.

"I don't think that," Heero protested, as he yanked the car onto the shoulder of the road to accelerate past a convoy of hearses. "I was convinced you were real last time. Sometimes I thought I caught glimpses of you... But you never showed up like this." He swerved back onto the road. "I wanted to see you again."

"Heero," Death sighed. "It's not a good idea to court Death."

"I didn't say I was..."

"WATCH OUT!" The perp had either blown something in his engine, or decided to simply stop his car in the middle of the freeway. Heero twisted the wheel, trying to avoid the other vehicle, sending his own into a spin. Then the perp got out of the vehicle, running in a panicked flight, right in front of Heero's car. Heero twisted the wheel again, sending his vehicle sliding across the traffic lanes.

There was a sudden jarring impact. Things began to fade to black.

"Heero," A hand brushed against his cheek. "Quit trying to see me. It will happen soon enough, beloved."


	3. Discovery

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed! Again, the oneshot continues on…. And on and on….

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Heero woke up in a hospital room after his stunt with the car. He ended up enduring several lectures from his partner and coworkers about his recent recklessness. It annoyed him. He could almost imagine Death standing nearby, shaking his head and saying 'I told you so.'

If only he could see him.

There had been something- familiar- about that braided figure. The way he'd touched Heero's cheek…

Heero's life had been empty before. He had work and his few friends there, but he came home every night to an empty apartment and a tankful of fish.

He had never met anyone he wanted to share his life with.

Except Death, and that was kind of impossible. It wasn't like sharing an apartment with a lover who had a normal 9 to 5 job.

"And who did you usher along to the Great Beyond today? Chat with anyone interesting?"

When they released him from the hospital he still was on medical leave from his job. His partner volunteered to come and check on him everyday, but for the most part Heero faced the prospect of sitting in an empty apartment…

Or was it so empty?

Death had said that he was always with Heero.

Always. Which led to some uncomfortable feelings at certain times…

Heero waited until the third day, when the tedium and the loneliness got to be too much, before he propped himself up in the bed and spoke to the empty room.

"I know you're here."

There was no answer. Not even a shimmer in the air.

Was he just a hallucination brought on by the prospect of imminent death? Was he a creation of Heero's mind?

But if that was the case, he should be able to re-imagine him. It was easy enough to pull up the picture of the other in his mind's eye.

Heero closed his eyes and focused on the image. The long chestnut braid, the mischievous violet eyes, the gleaming scythe… He opened his eyes.

The room stubbornly stayed empty.

"You are here."

Nothing.

Heero thought back to all the conversations they'd had, replayed every detail in his mind.

"You said you were my death. That you had always been with me. How? Why are you my death? Is that why I feel like I know you? You said we'd be together afterwards. Why? Why not now?"

No answer.

This was getting frustrating, and a bit embarrassing.

Heero sighed and reached under his pillow, pulling out the knife he kept there. He unsheathed the blade, laying it across his wrist.

The room went dead silent. Even the fish tank's hum stopped.

Ah hah. Got his attention at last.

"I need to know this. Or I will come ask you myself."

Heero's laptop, sitting closed on his desk, suddenly popped open, the screen glowing blue as the computer booted itself up.

Heero carefully got to his feet, knife still clenched in his hand and made his way across the room.

He sat down in front of the computer screen, watched as a news site popped up, watched as the archives were opened, as articles appeared on his screen.

A hundred years ago. Back when the Preventers were founded.

Two agents. Partners.

One of them looked exactly like he did. Same name… how?

The other-

Smiling for the camera. Winking, the long braid hanging over his shoulder.

Death.

Duo Maxwell.

He read through the articles. The commendations, the praises…

The accident.

That's what the papers called it. An accident. Friendly fire. Happens all the time, unfortunately…

Still, the criminals were brought to justice. That's what matters, right?

The funeral was covered. A war hero, a Preventer, a man dead before his time due to an _accident._

What happened to his partner afterwards was not an accident.

He read the last article and sat back in his chair. He sat there for a long time, thinking.

The Preventer who looked like him- shared his name… a different background of course- Heero remembered his parents, he'd been seven when they died and he'd been placed in an orphanage. Not like the other…

But some things would have to be different this time around…

He looked at the screen again- the fate of the other agent…

_The young man was found in the bathtub of the apartment that he had shared with his partner. His wrists were slashed. He had obviously been dead for several hours…_

"Why did you do it?" He asked the air. "It was an accident."

A word popped up on the screen.

No.

Not an accident? On purpose? Heero put his head in his hands.

He remembered the touch on his cheek. The whispered 'beloved'.

"Duo," he whispered. "What happened?"

The computer turned itself off.


	4. Research

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine.

Thank you and hugs to all that reviewed!

This one is almost wrapped up. One more chapter I think. Some one-shot...! And no, Lena is not a bad person in this. Yes, it is 1x2. All will be explained... soon.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Heero sat in his office and stared at the screen of his computer. After the whole freaky incident with his home computer nothing else had happened. He had gotten tired of sitting around and asking the seemingly empty air to talk to him, so he had returned to work, earlier than he should've. It was somewhat comforting to hear the sounds of live people around him.

He had thought about trying the stunt with the knife again to get some more answers, but after discovering how Duo had died, that seemed particularly cruel.

But then again, Duo had killed him. Or had he? Was he the same person reborn? Or was it just a weird coincidence? Or maybe the whole thing was some kind of hallucination. Who knew?

Making a quick decision, he decided to use his Preventers network access to see if he could dig up anything else.

First he researched Duo Maxwell.

No birth certificate. No childhood background. Apparently part of the colony side during the first Eve war. Gundam pilot. Excellent record of service in the Preventers until he shot his partner by accident and then killed himself.

There were more pictures though, that so familiar face, smiling, laughing in every picture- until the last one. The one taken on the day of his partner's funeral, the day he had gone home and opened his wrists in the bathtub of their apartment.

He didn't look like the same man. Haunted, dark-circles under his eyes, pale- supported on one side by another familiar looking face.

Chang Wufei. The same name as Heero's current partner. Heero knew that his Wufei had been named after a famous ancestor- this same one? Another Gundam pilot?

He looked at the other faces in the pictures, recognized only one other, a diplomat that he had once provided security for. The photo identified him as Zechs Merquise, but he looked an awful lot like Vice-Minister Peacecraft. He was walking with a slim blonde woman, identified as his sister, Heero Yuy's widow.

Widow?

Heero looked at the girl's face. She looked somewhat familiar. Where had he seen her before?

He went digging again.

Heero Yuy turned up two names, the first he was able to discard easily enough- a leader of the colonies. The one his parents had named him after. The other was a Gundam Pilot.

Again, no birth certificate, no childhood records. A marriage certificate dated the day before the fatal shooting. His wife had been a widow only hours after he married her. Her name was very familiar- Relena Peacecraft. And Heero realized why her picture had looked familiar. Even today she was lauded for her political work. But Relena had been married, had children- her youngest grandson was even holding his grandmother's former position. Heero had never heard any mention of this first marriage in any of the things he had read about her.

There wasn't anything that pointed to the shooting being anything other than an accident. Yuy and Maxwell had a sterling record. No signs or records of discontent.

He leaned back in his chair.

"What happened?" He asked again. "Why did you kill him?"

No answer.

He pulled up Maxwell's id screen again. The face was the same- the braid, the eyes, the smile… could it all have been a hallucination? Had he seen a picture of Maxwell before?

Chang returned from his lunch to find his partner staring at the screen blankly. Heero Yuy was usually blank, but this was kind of disturbing. Maybe he shouldn't have returned to work so soon. Wufei leaned over his shoulder to see what had fascinated his partner.

"Looking at the old pilot records?" He remarked. Yuy started.

"You've seen them?"

"Well, I looked up my ancestor's of course after my parents gave me his journals to read. What a bore."

"Huh?"

"Oh, the old guy goes on and on about duty and honor- it gets seriously boring after awhile." Chang studied the picture on the screen. "So that's Duo Maxwell. Great-great grandpop said a lot of stuff about him. I guess he accidentally killed his partner and then killed himself. Sent the old guy into a huge rapture about death and dishonor."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah." Chang waved his hand in the air. "I guess Maxwell there liked to call himself something like- the God of Death, Morpheus, Shinigami… something creepy like that. His gundam was called something equal morbid- Deathrock, DeathZero, Arms of Death… something…" Chang shrugged.

"What about his partner?" Heero flipped the screen back and Chang blinked.

"Wow! He an ancestor of yours? He looks just like you!"

"I'm not sure," Heero frowned. "I thought I was named after the colony leader."

"Well, still could be related somehow, since this guy has his name too. That's cool- our ancestors knew each other. I should've thought of it, but I was thinking you were both named after that colony guy. I don't remember too much about what the old guy said, but I'll bring it in for you to read if you like. Just don't loose it, okay? Family heirloom I have to make my kids read and treasure and all that."

"That'd be great, thanks."

"No problem. Are you ready to go meet with the boss about our little bust? You up for it?"

"Sure." Heero followed his partner down the hallway.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Heero silently cursed to himself. How did he end up in these situations?

The gun tapped his temple. "Don't move."

"I didn't."

"Shut up."

Heero sighed. The bust had been going okay- just another pawn shop selling illegal weapons. The guy had folded, they were collecting evidence- when the guy went nuts and grabbed Heero, pulling a gun that someone should've found on him and placing it against Heero's temple.

Heero was tempted to simply slam his head back against his captor's, but the guy had two guns- and only one was pointed at him. The other was pointed towards Wufei and the others. He had to wait for a good chance to move.

Wufei was calmly discussing the situation with Heero's captor, who occasionally felt the need to tap his gun on Heero's head to make a point.

Heero was going to feed it to him if he got a chance.

He let his eyes move around the room, looking for possibilities, when he noticed the figure in the corner, leaning against the wall, scythe beside him.

Heero's eyes widened and his mouth opened.

Death shook his head, raised one finger to his lips while his other hand made a circling motion next to the side of his head.

In other words: 'Don't talk to me now, or they will think you're nuts.'

Heero snarled silently. Death shrugged, but looked faintly relieved.

Heero tried to convey with just his eyes that Death could talk and Heero could listen.

Death shook his head and pointed to the man behind Heero, raising an eyebrow, clearly conveying that Heero needed to think more about his present situation.

Heero did not like that answer in the slightest. He frowned, conveying that Death could talk and he could still pay attention to the rest of the situation.

Death raised both hands in the air in a 'it's too complicated to get into now' gesture.

Wufei wondered if Heero's wounds were acting up. He was making the most horrible faces.

The perp tapped the gun against Heero's temple again.

That was it. Between the tapping and his uncooperative Death, Heero had reached his limit.

He grabbed the gun at his temple and turned, his free hand capturing the perp's other hand and pushing upwards, so the barrel of that gun was pointed at the sky. He smacked the gun against the perp's head, knocking him out.

The perp slid dazed to the floor. Heero took both guns and turned, intending to confront Death.

Death shook his head and smiled faintly. He tapped his wrist in a 'gee, look at the time' gesture and vanished.


	5. more old friends

Disclaimer: Gundam wing is not mine. Death is not mine. It belongs to everybody!

Hugs to everyone that reviewed! Thank you so much!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Heero put his feet up on the desk and flipped through the pages of the journal that Chang had brought him. He scanned the pages, agreeing mentally with his partner's assessment- this guy was seriously hung up on duty and honor.

Some passages caught his eye.

_**Yuy won't be facing a hearing- the internal affairs department merely gave him a warning. They can't be mad. We all know how those two feel about each other- once that guy hurt Maxwell, I knew that Yuy would hurt him. I didn't stop him. It was only justice… **_

_**Maxwell was bouncing around the office today. Yuy was finally coming back from his mission. Thank gods. No one but his lover can control that maniac. **_

_**Went over to Yuy's and Maxwell's for dinner this evening. I hope someday when I find my other half that we suit each other as well as those two do. **_

So they had been lovers… and everyone had known it. Heero frowned at the book in his hands. But then why had he married someone else?

And he'd died right afterwards.

Was that why Duo had killed him? Had he- had that Heero betrayed his lover?

He didn't like thinking that.

_I wouldn't do something like that. If Duo had been my lover I never would've done that to him… but this has to be me. Why else would I have Duo as my Death? Maybe that's it. Maybe he hates me so much that he agreed to… _

_No! _Heero remembered the brush of fingers along his cheek. _He doesn't hate me. I know he doesn't. He loves me. Then why…? _

He turned back to the book, flipping pages looking for the right date…

It was easy to find, the handwriting was darker- as if the pen had been pressed deeply into the page- the writer had obviously been upset as he wrote- things were crossed out, the words were scribbledillegible in places.

_**I still can't believe that Heero's dead… and Duo- the story he gave Une doesn't fit. He's a better marksman than that- he wouldn't make such a mistake! When I confronted him about it, he agreed- he said it wasn't an accident- cried, screamed, cursed Heero and then himself- I wanted to push for more, but Quatre wouldn't let me. **_

_**And then we found out that Heero had married Relena… I don't understand! Relena refuses to explain- she claimed to be too upset to discuss it, but I find that highly illogical! It doesn't fit her personality… Why would he MARRY her? **_

_**Duo still insists that all was right between them- even with the revelation of Heero's marriage to Relena. Keeps saying that Heero had to do it, there was no other way… even as he curses himself for killing his lover… I fear he has become unbalanced... **_

_**Heero's funeral was today. I can't believe he's really gone- and poor Duo… I fear for Duo… He told me today that he had made a deal with Shinigami, that the payment would be hell… I want him under care, in a hospital, but Relena blocked my efforts. She says that Duo doesn't need to be in one- but she looked so sad when she said it… I swear that woman knows something! **_

A deal with Death? What had Relena known? Then, a few pages later…

_**I found Duo today. My friend was lying in his own blood… a smile on his lips… it will haunt me forever… **_

There were splotches on the page as if water had blurred the ink.

Heero closed the book, rubbing at his eyes. What the hell had happened? Chang obviously didn't know. What deal had Duo made with Death?

But Duo was Death now… or at least Heero's death.

Just like he had been last time.

Heero shook himself. He needed to get going. They had an assignment this morning- guard duty, easy enough. Another diplomat worried about his safety after a few threats.

**lllllllllllllll**

"Man I hate these jobs," Chang remarked as they pulled past the gatehouse and onto the grounds of the Vice-minister's estate.

"Why?"

"Nothing ever really happens. It's just some wackjob trying to freak out a politician they don't like."

"Would you prefer it if something did happen?"

Chang snorted. "There you go again, Yuy, being all logical. Just shove it, all right?"

"Shove what where?"

"Ah, shut up. And try not to frown at the minister or his staff okay? No more unfriendly complaints this time?"

"Being friendly is not part of my job." Heero stopped the car and turned off the engine. "If it makes you happy, though, I'll try not to scare the natives."

"Thanks." Wufei followed him up the front steps. "Your concern for my happiness thrills my heart."

The door of the mansion was opened by a slender blonde-haired young lady, probably in her late teens, Heero decided. She smiled politely and Heero blinked. She looked kind of familiar… where had he seen her before?

"Oh, the Preventers agents! I'm so glad you're here. Come in." She waved them inside and closed the door behind them.

"Miss Lena! You aren't supposed to be opening the door!" A decrepit looking old man in a suit scolded.

"It's okay! It's just the agents. Daddy's waiting for them." She turned and the smile widened into a grin. "Well actually, you'll be waiting for him- Daddy is not the most organized of men. Follow me please?"

She led them up a wide staircase, talking nearly nonstop. "Daddy is worried about all these threats- mostly since they seem to be aimed at my sister and me… otherwise he wouldn't have bothered you. I'm sure you gentlemen must be very busy…"

"It's all right, Miss…" Chang assured her.

"Lena. Relena actually. I'm named after our illustrious ancestor. I wonder if she hated her name as much as I do?" Lena winked at them.

"As someone else named after an illustrious ancestor, I sympathize."

"You too? Agent…"

"Chang. Wufei Chang. This is my partner, Heero Yuy."

"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude!" Lena stopped for a moment and offered her hand to both of them. Heero shook hers with a faint smile. The girl was obviously not destined for a politician's career. Too flighty.

On the other hand, she had the talking thing down well…

"Hm," Lena released his hand. "You look really familiar… I wonder why?" She shook her head. "It will come to me eventually I'm sure." She started walking again. "It always does. Daddy is in his office getting ready. His meeting today is very important…"

They reached a large door, which Lena threw open. "Daddy! The agents are here! Are you ready yet?"

"Just about angel." The blond man behind the desk flashed his famous smile at the two agents in the doorway. "Nearly so, anyway. I can't find that one file…" He looked back down at his desk, a long strand of hair falling over his shoulder. "I know it was here somewhere…"

"I'll look." Lena went to his side and started rummaging.

"I really appreciate the two of you coming out today." The vice minister moved away from his desk and went to offer his hand to the two agents. "I'm hoping that it will all come to nothing. I'm Duo Peacecraft, by the way."

"Duo?" Heero repeated, surprised into speaking.

"Yes, old family name. We have several- all very traditional and loaded with significance. I'm named after Relena's first son. I'm thankful I didn't get stuck with Trieze or Millardo, but I could've at least gotten Zechs." He smiled.

"I'm Chang Wufei, and this is my partner Heero Yuy."

"Those names sound familiar…"

"I'm a descendant of Pilot 05."

"That explains it! How extraordinary! Our ancestors knew each other."

"Ah hah!" Lena clapped her hands together. "That's it!" She turned away from the desk and moved to a bookcase where she snatched up a picture frame. "I knew you looked familiar!"

She put the picture into Heero's hands. "This was the first Relena's, she kept it on her desk all the time. Supposedly, whenever she had a tough decision to make, she'd pick it up and stare at it. Is this guy your ancestor?"

Heero stared at the picture. Duo- his Duo, braid falling over one shoulder, grinning and winking at the camera, himself- or the other Heero, also smiling, leaning on Duo's shoulder, and Relena Peacecraft in the middle, leaning back on them both, laughing.

Across the bottom of the picture someone had written: _Never forget. _

Never forget what?

He realized Lena was still staring at him, waiting for an answer. He wished that he had one.

"I don't know."

"He must be. He sure looks like you! Do you know anyone that looks like that cutie?" Her finger tapped Duo and Heero nearly laughed. How should he answer that?

A timely interruption saved him. The door swung open and other blonde girl entered, this one slightly older.

"Father aren't you ready yet? You'll be late. And Lena is supposed to be at Senator Une's office in 20 minutes. Good thing you're both going to the same place…"

"Yes, yes, Doro, I know. But I can't find that file."

The girl sighed, went to the desk and after a quick shuffle of the contents, pulled out a folder from underneath a pile of other ones. "Here it is. Now go on."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

HQ had decided to throw off would be attackers by sending several cars out and splitting up father and daughter. Which is how Heero found himself sitting in the back of a car with Lena Peacecraft, hoping that she wouldn't ask him anything else about men with braids. Any other topic would be better…

"So, you're cute in a broody kind of way. Do you have a girlfriend?"

Okay, this might be worse.

"No."

"Boyfriend? Like that adorable partner of yours?"

Chang? _Adorable? _

"No." Heero cast around for something to throw her off. "What do you do for Senator Une?"

"Oh, I'm her aide. I want to go into politics, so I'm majoring in polysci at the university, but practical experience is always best, isn't it? And Senator Une is one of the best. She comes off as a very military "take no prisoners" type in the media, but in private she's a doll. Which is really different than Daddy, who is always himself, but that just puts his opponents off balance."

"Hn."

"Isn't it great that our ancestors knew each other?" Lena smiled. "Kind of like fate, don't you think?" Her smile faded a little. "Though I hope things don't turn out the same…"

"What do you mean?" Did this girl know something?

"Oh, well, I used to wonder about that picture- you know- that never forget thing? Relena didn't keep any journals so I went hunting around…" she shivered. "The two of them… died tragically."

"I've read that. I also saw that she was married to…"

"Oh, I know!" Lena nodded. "Her first marriage. So sad isn't it? To lose your husband right after you married him? Though she married my great great grandfather not too much later after that. I do wish she'd left something. Obviously she didn't want to forget him- and he must have been such an inspiration to her- since she kept the picture so long and looked at it whenever she needed guidance…" Lena sighed. "It sounds all very romantic and tragic doesn't it?"

It did, Heero admitted. But for who?

They reached the government buildings. Heero went first, scanning the area before he let Lena get out of the car. As he escorted her towards the building, a movement to the left caught his eye.

A shadow moving in another shadow, a glint of a gun barrel…

Heero moved quickly, putting himself in between the girl and her attacker.

The gun went off, Heero's firing in quick reply. He saw the other go down, even as the pain blossomed in his own chest.

Blackness crept up the edges of his vision…


	6. RIP

Disclaimer: Gundam wing is not mine.

And this is the last chapter! Really! We're done! No more one-shot gone horribly wrong….

Those of you that stuck with me this far- many many hugs!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Well, you might have done it this time."

Huh? Heero blinked. He stood in a brightly lit corridor, people moving rapidly around him, shouting to each other.

A hospital? What had happened? He turned and looked to the side and froze.

Himself, on an operating table, the surgeons, hands bloody…

"You don't have to watch."

Heero turned away quickly. Death was standing beside him, leaning on his scythe, his usual smile gone.

"Am I dead?"

"Not yet." Death shook his head. "Pretty darn close though."

"The girl?"

"Relena? She's fine. Upset of course, but fine."

Heero blinked, glanced over his shoulder, shivered and looked back at Death.

And suddenly realized that he had his opportunity.

He reached out and grabbed a hold of Death's… no- Duo's shoulders. "Explain."

"You took a bullet meant for the girl."

"Not what happened this time! What happened last time! Why are you my death? What did I do that made you kill me? Did I betray you with her?"

"No," Duo's hand reached up and caressed Heero's cheek. "You wouldn't have done that, beloved."

"Then what?" Duo sighed and placed his forehead against Heero's.

"You can remember it now if you try. Here in this in between place, the memories are yours again. Don't you remember what happened?"

And Heero found that he could…

"_What do you mean he's going to die?" Heero asked Duo. _

"_He is. He won't make the trial." _

"_How do you know? Are you planning on killing him?" _

"_Nah, Shinigami told me." A brush off, a smile, a teasing caress and Heero forgot the subject, until a few days later when their perp died of a massive heart attack in his cell. _

_And Heero began to realize that Duo always knew when someone was going to die. When he said that someone would come back from a dangerous mission, they did. When he didn't… _

_After months of seeing the evidence, of thinking back on incidents, he confronted his lover. _

_He remembered the fear on Duo's face as he presented the evidence, demanded an explanation. _

"_Shinigami tells me when I ask. He always has." _

"_You don't really believe…" _

"_In a god of death? You know I do, Heero. And he's real. He speaks to me." _

"_I don't like the idea of sharing you." Heero tried to dispel the unease, the fierce insistence in Duo's expression frightening him. _

"_It's not like that. He's more… a parent. You are my soul mate, beloved. Always." _

_He'd gotten used to it. Didn't even really think about it much. It was just another part of his beloved…. _

_And then he'd come home one night to find Duo upset and pacing. It took a lot of persuading to find out what was bothering his lover. _

_Relena was going on a diplomatic mission- and she was going to die while she was there. An assassin's bullet would end the hope of the Sphere. _

_Heero couldn't believe it. Since Duo knew, they could stop it. Sure, they had another assignment to do, but Une could switch their assignments. They could stop the bullet from ever reaching her… _

"_It doesn't work like that Heero." Duo shook his head. "If it's not that way, then it will be another. A car accident, a disease, a fall… It's her time to go- we can't stop death." _

"_No!" Heero protested. Relena was needed. The balance of power in the Sphere was so delicate, so much relied on that one fragile girl. He said as much to Duo, hoping there was something they could do. Couldn't they reason with Shinigami? _

_Duo listened to his arguments, still shaking his head. "We can't stop it. Someone has to die then." _

"_Does it have to be her? Couldn't someone else die?" _

"_Like who?" Duo frowned. "You know Relena wouldn't want us to make that decision for her. And the only ones who could do it, she wouldn't let do this for her- if they even believed us. It has to be someone tied to her- a sibling, a lover, a husband…" _

"_A husband? Could it be one in name only?" _

_Duo blinked, not understanding. "Yes. It's the ceremony that's important- that's the binding there…why?" _

"_Then it can be me. I'll marry her and I'll die in her place." _

_Duo pulled away from him, stalking across their apartment. "No! You won't, I won't let you do this! How could you even think…." His voice choked to a halt. "Why would you leave me?" Heero went and put his arms around his lover. Duo stood stiffly in his embrace, face turned away. _

"_Because it's Relena. Our Relena. Our friend. Our hope for continued peace- what we fought for. I don't like it either, but Duo- you told me that there is an afterwards… I'll wait for you there, you know I will." Duo's body relaxed, his shoulders hitching in a sobbing breath. _

"_If you can. There are penalties to this kind of thing- prices to pay." _

"_Then I'll pay them." _

"_Without even knowing what they are?" _

"_Yes, because this is important." _

"_More important that me? Us?" Duo was nearly sobbing now, head resting on Heero's shoulder. _

"_I love you. But how can I stand by and let her die, Duo?" _

"_You can't." Duo hunched down in his arms. "I know that. I wish to hell I had never said anything-" Heero could feel the shoulder of his T-shirt growing damp. His heart ached for his lover, but what could he do? _

"_I'm sorry…" Heero tightened his grip on Duo. _

"_You're right though… we can't let her die." Duo took a heaving breath. "She's needed. It will all go to hell without her- I know that. Shinigami knows that. I bet that's why he told me, fucking bastard that he is…" _

"_Then he wanted us to do something?" _

"_I don't know." Duo turned his head to look into Heero's eyes. "But it doesn't have to be you. I can do it." _

_That thought made Heero's heart freeze for a moment. _

"_No." _

"_No? Why not? I'm the one with the 'connection'!" _

"_Because I can't be here without you. You're stronger than I am Duo. You'll manage here better than I will…" _

"_Stop it!" Duo pulled against Heero's arms. "That's not true and you know it!" _

_It was, Heero thought, but he didn't want to argue the point. _

"_And if anything goes wrong, you can fix it. You have the connection." _

_Duo stopped fighting, but he didn't look at his lover. _

"_How are you going to explain it to Relena? Do you think she'll just marry you with no questions asked? She's supposed to marry what's his name in a few months as it is…" _

"_She trusts me. I'll tell her something." _

"_And afterwards- when you're dead? I'll have to tell her?" _

"_No. I'll leave a message explaining it all." _

"_That's a hell of a guilt trip to leave her with." _

"_I know." He kissed Duo's cheek, brushed his bangs gently with his fingertips. "Tell me what I need to do? Make a contract? Is there a way I need to kill myself?" _

"_No! You can't do that." Duo tried to pull away again, but Heero didn't let him go. "You'd be punished for it afterwards. That's the way it works. Killing in war is one thing. Taking your own life- or one of a lover, friend or sibling deliberately will get you punished." _

"_Well, we're going on that raid. That might be dangerous enough…" _

_Duo managed to push himself away from Heero. The tears were still sliding down his face, but his expression had turned cold. _

"_I'll take care of the contract part, okay? Leave it all to me." _

"_Duo-" Heero wondered about the wisdom of leaving such a job to his lover. Duo was obviously upset with the whole plan, but what else could he do? _

"_I said I'd deal with it Heero. You go talk to Relena." _

_llllllllllllllllllllllll _

_The marriage was over, the binding complete, and according to Duo, the contract made. Relena had been puzzled, but Heero had told her it was only for a short time. He had left a timed message that she should receive after he was dead. In it he explained Duo's "knowledge", apologized for deceiving her, told her that he knew she would continue working hard to unite the Sphere in peace- and asked her to look after Duo. He knew she would do the last without asking, she loved Duo like a brother, but he still needed to ask. He was worried about Duo. _

_Heero hated seeing what this was doing to his lover. Duo had not come near him at all in the last few days, refused to sleep on their bed, stayed away from Heero as much as he could. When Heero had said something, Duo had merely snapped that since Heero was leaving him anyway, why did he care? He didn't listen to Heero's reply. Heero left him a timed message too, needing to apologize one last time. _

_They were on route to the drug warehouse, their mission being seek and destroy. _

_Heero looked over to where Duo sat next to him in the passenger seat, cold and silent. They had only a few hours left together at most… _

"_Duo… I'm sorry." _

"_I know." _

"_But…" _

"_I said I know. Shut up." _

"_Are you going to hate me for this forever?" _

_That made Duo flinch. _

"_Do you want to just let Relena die? And our hope of peace with her?" _

_Duo's voice was weary, the anger gone. "No. Relena can't die now. We have to do this. I know that." _

"_That doesn't answer my other question." Duo looked at him and Heero's chest ached at the pain that flashed in Duo's eyes. Then it was gone and Duo was angry again. _

"_So what? What do you care anyway? It's not like you gave me a second thought now was it?" _

"_That's not true!" Heero stopped the car. They had reached the place. "Duo, you know that I love you. You know that I'll wait for you." _

"_Until you need to go running off to save the fucking world again." Duo reached for the door handle. "Give me a break, Heero. You may love me, but it's not enough." Duo got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. _

_Heero winced. _

_He did love Duo- but he couldn't just stand by… Duo knew that he couldn't. But this had to be so hard on him… if only there was another way... But there wasn't- not that either he or Duo had been able to find. _

_He got out of the car and joined his partner on the sidewalk. Sometime during this raid he was going to have to put himself in a situation he wouldn't be able to get out of alive. Otherwise he was going to have to kill himself. He needed to die before Relena was scheduled to or the bargain was off. _

_Of course, if he did kill himself, maybe his punishment would be enough penance for what he was doing to his lover. _

_lllllllll _

_Search and destroy missions usually meant that they got to go find some evidence and then destroy the place behind them. They were on the destroy part and Heero was ready. _

_Below them was a roomful full of armed guards. He just had to jump down into the middle of them. He turned to his lover to say goodbye, wondering if he'd be rebuffed, knowing that Duo would be in pain… and he found himself looking down the barrel of Duo's gun. _

"_Duo?" But Duo couldn't kill him- wouldn't he be punished? "No!" _

"_Better me than you, beloved." And Duo fired. _

_lllllllllllllllll _

_And afterwards…. _

"_Well the two of you managed to screw that all up, now didn't you?" _

_Heero turned to look at the person standing next to him. _

_And blinked. _

_This was Shinigami! _

"_You… here…" _

"_Of course. Me. Here. I did think you knew how to talk more than that. Duo always said you did." Shinigami sighed. "I thought the two of you were smarter than this." _

"_What do you mean? You said someone had to die in place of Relena…" _

"_Oh no!" Shinigami waved his hands. "That part is right. She was going to die and you did save her. And believe me- that part is all good. The world is going to need her. No, I meant this thing with you and Duo…" _

"_He killed me…" _

"_Because you were about to commit suicide." _

"_No I wasn't…" _

"_Look, jumping on purpose into a dangerous situation is suicide. Duo knew that. That's why he killed you." _

_Oh. Heero stopped for a moment. That's why Duo had been like that the last few days- steeling himself so that he could… oh gods. Guilt washed through Heero, a familiar feeling these days. Why hadn't Duo said something? _

"_Poor kid… he's going to be in trouble for this one." _

"_Why? You know why he did it!" _

"_Kid, I don't make the rules. I can only bend them a bit." Shinigami shrugged. "You sacrificed yourself for the good of the world. You get to rest awhile and then go back. Duo killed you- his soul mate. And…" Shinigami paused. "I'm afraid he might do worse. He'll be punished." _

"_NO! That's not right! Why should he be punished for my choice?" _

"_Look, it won't be forever. And next time you'll make better choices…" _

lllllllllllllllllllll

Heero blinked. Duo was still standing beside him, watching him carefully. He reached out, pulling Duo into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry Duo… I'm so sorry! I made the wrong choice!"

"No you didn't! Relena was needed, Heero. You know the things she accomplished- the wars she adverted…"

"And what about you? What happened afterwards for you? What was your punishment?" Heero stepped back a little so he could look into Duo's eyes. "Tell me!"

"It wasn't so bad…" Duo's eyes shifted to the side.

"What was it?"

"I went to Nowhere."

"Which is what exactly?" Heero persisted and Duo relented. In a soft voice he replied:

"Just that. No land, no sky, no ground, no air, no light…"

It sounded like a sensory deprivation chamber to Heero. Oh gods.

"How long?"

"I had to wait for you to be reborn."

"And then you became my Death."

"Yes." Duo lips curved slightly. "I got to see you. Be by your side everyday. Watch you grow up…"

But never seen. Never felt. Knowing that Heero couldn't see or feel or sense that he was there.

Heero hugged his lover tightly again. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…."

It would never be enough.

"It's all right Heero- it had to be done."

"But not like that. We should've found another way."

"We didn't have a lot of time…"

"No. I was an idiot. I made the choice and forced you to accept it. At the very least we could've gone together… I made a mistake and put you through hell. I never wanted that Duo…"

"I know, love. I know. Stop." Duo squeezed him. "We both made mistakes. I was just so hurt that I didn't even try to talk to you more about it… and afterwards…" Heero remembered Wufei's journal entries and shivered.

"We're together now right? Your punishment's over and we can be together?" He use the rest of eternity to make this up to Duo…

Duo pulled away. "Not exactly…" He sighed and gestured to his right. Heero looked over, surprised to see that they were now standing in an ICU room. His body was lying on a bed, hooked to a dozen machines. Wufei stood on one side of him, Lena on the other. They were talking in low voices. Between himself and the figure on the bed was a faintly pulsing cord of light that dimmed and brightened and dimmed again as he watched.

"You aren't dead yet." Duo lifted his hands. "It's touch and go, either way at this point…"

"And who decides which way I go?"

Duo frowned. "I don't know…"

Heero sighed. He lifted the scythe out of Duo's grip and before Duo could stop him he sliced it down between himself and the figure on the bed. The glowing cord vanished.

"HEERO!"

"It was my decision. I'm staying with you." Heero leaned over and kissed Duo's cheek gently.

Duo looked thunderstruck. "I'm not sure if it was supposed to go like that…"

"I wasn't going to let you kill me again. The idiots in charge might see that as a crime or something..." Heero handed the scythe back to Duo with a faint smile.

"But they might see that as killing yourself…" Duo began to look panicked. Heero reached out and ran a soothing hand down his lover's braid.

"Then I get the punishment I should've had the first time. After what I did to you I deserve it."

"Heero! That's not…"

"Will the two of you stop it?" Shinigami appeared in an annoyed flash of light. He adjusted his sunglasses. "Heero finally got it right. Your punishment is over. Quit agonizing and run along, will ya?" He brushed off his Hawaiian shirt. "I'll take care of the rest."

Heero smiled.

Duo blinked. "Does this mean I have to give up the scythe?"


End file.
